1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor position adjustment device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-262033, filed on Oct. 8, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A backseat monitor is known which is swingably attached to the roof of a vehicle, such as an automobile or the like, so as to be viewed from the backseat. In recent years, a monitor position adjustment device has been used which enables a passenger (operator, or driver) on a front seat to remotely operate the direction and angle of the backseat monitor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-075184).
In this monitor position adjustment device, an operating unit for adjusting the angle of the backseat monitor is disposed on the front seat side, and the backseat monitor whose angle is changed by the input of the operating unit is disposed at the back of the front seat. For this reason, when adjusting the angle of the backseat monitor, the passenger on the front seat needs to operate the operating unit while facing backward to confirm the angle of the backseat monitor, which makes angle adjustment complicated.